


某天

by frAgIl3



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Self-Discovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frAgIl3/pseuds/frAgIl3
Summary: 愛有很多種形式.原來町田啓太和赤楚衛二的關係可以如此解讀.
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二
Kudos: 6





	某天

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheila995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheila995/gifts).



> 寫給好友的廢文.  
> 因為我們一致認同D/s極其適合町赤 (&黑安)的特質.  
> 但他的糧好像難產了, 唯有我來寫點廢文介紹一下給大家.
> 
> 好幾年没寫過這麼長的中文, 文筆不好輕點拍.

赤楚衛二一直都仰慕町田啓太, 他也從未掩飾過這點. 

直到有一天, 他們成為了現實中的戀人. 

然後有一天，他們在町田家享受二人時光。衛二把手腳縮在暖桌下，啓太坐在他身後的梳化上。一偏頭就能挨在啓太的大腿上。聊著聊著他們聊到世界形勢。在啓太解答了衛二的一個疑問後，衛二起了調戲戀人的心。於是他用崇拜的語氣，跪在啓太的腳邊，由下而上的對啓太說：「先生（敬稱），你太厲害了！」

衛二預期中的不好意思的反應沒有到來，反而啓太一臉「你知道自己在說甚麼嗎？」，用狩獵的眼神盯著他。衛二沒由來地感到一陣壓力，下意識地垂下視線之前，衛二好像看到了啓太的眼睛閃過一絲不明的情緒，卻又彷彿是錯覺。只是當晚的情事啓太失控中帶著克制，若似他還有更多瘋狂的想法。最後啓太要求衛二除了先生以外不能叫其他稱呼，若是叫錯了啓太便會用懲罰的力度深入，逼著衛二說一些羞恥的話。兩人之間的dynamic好像變了，又好像一切如舊。

後來又有一天，衛二在一個聚會上意外地找到了解。啓太的社交圈子很廣，有著各式各樣有趣的人。這次在啓太朋友的結婚典禮上跟一位非常有女王範的御姐聊得很投契。言談間得知御姐也是同志，並有一名同居人。衛二好奇但不失禮貌地詢問自戀人嗎？女王笑著回答：「在人前算是吧，其實他是我的奴隸才對。」衛二的一臉困惑逗笑了女王。女王解釋他和他的同居人都是異色愛好者。多年前已經簽了24/7的主奴契約，女王是主人，承擔著管束和控責奴隸生活上各方面的責任；而他的奴隸則作為女王個人意識的延伸，責任是以女王為尊服侍女王，取悅她，臣服於她。

一絲靈感從衛二腦海閃過。他大膽又不好意思地地女王能否展示一下她作為主人時的姿態。女王意味深長的看了看衛二，隨即答應。女王氣場轉換的一瞬間，撲面而來的壓力立刻把衛二拉回那個晚上，感覺熟悉且陌生。衛二失神片刻回過神來後慌忙道歉，女王擺擺手說沒關係而且表情莫名高興。正好典禮的下一個環節要開始了，女王跟為衛二交換Line並打過招呼後就離開了。啓太找到衛二問他剛剛跟御者聊什麼聊得那麼起勁。衛二試探的問啓太知道御者有個同居人嗎？啓太恍然大悟：「知道喔，那是跟他一起走過了十年的戀人嘛。我有信心我們也會像他們一樣長長久久哦。你知道的，我之前被甩了五次，這次我不會讓你隨風而去，我會緊緊的捉住你。」啓太說這話時的笑容傳遞著的安心感使衛二心跳漏跳了一拍，語氣中的認真和佔有慾卻引起一般戰慄從脊柱直達快感之源。臉燒著點頭回應，衛二心裏卻在想—牙敗！

最後來的那一天，衛二下定決心跟啓太提出「我們換個相處模式試試吧！」自從在典禮上隨著女王打開一道新世界的大門之後，女王不是為衛二科普各種知識。甚至有幾次視像通話給衛二進行示範。漸漸地位而終於明白那晚在啓太眼裡一閃而過的是想征服他、掌控他、玩弄他的慾望，因為他專注順服的神態。可是啓太非常珍惜他，大概是怕傷到他才如此克制吧。衛二告訴女王那天晚上和婚禮她離開後發生的事，希望女王能給一點意見。女王聽完後大笑：「這有什麼好糾結的呢？Machi就是一個笑著會令人安心，不笑時就會令人想臣服的人呀。」衛二認真的幻想了一下帶著有町田啓太標記的項圈，以寵物的身份待在啓太身邊好像也不賴。不，應該說另衛二非常興奮。是不是這樣就可以給啓太更多安全感，同事啓太又可以約束著他的心和忠貞？於是在女王的鼓勵下，衛二跟啓太透露了自己的想法。啓太一開始有點錯愕，但很快就跟著衛二投入了學習中。啓太聰明又做什麼事情都非常認真，自然進步神速，很快就成為合格的主人，按著自己心意把衛二調教成離不開他的樣子。兩人的感情和拌機也因此變得更深更好了。

今天，町田啓太和赤楚衛二要進行一場公調，在知情好友的見證下簽定一生有效的主寵契約啦！交往一段日子兩人事業更上一層樓後作為戀人哪方面因工作起了不少衝突。可另一重身份佢一直把他們的心緊密的聯繫在一起。二人都很慶幸當初做了那個決定。而今天是他們把這份幸福公告世界的「婚禮」，從今天起異色圈子都會知道楚楚這隻小狐狸是屬於Machi的！雖然會有一連串的身份保密工作，但得到的祝福依然十分真實。不過衛二才不會告訴他們，其實偶爾當他主人疲備時，他會暫時接過支配權幫助主人好好放鬆喔！這個就當做衛二與讀者們之間的小秘密吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 町赤的話兩人都是Switch. 但因屬性原因, 町支配楚的比例會高於楚支配町, 而且楚做支配者時也只是個Dom, 不像町般有100%的支配權, 因為町町是主人.


End file.
